zombs_royale1234fandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies
This is a list of some basic strategies in ZombsRoyale.io. There are no perfect strategies or techniques, but learning these basic moves can help you get started. Feel free to add your own to this list! To dodge a player with a p90 or vector use a RPG because it clears out the area around it and it is close range. Try to fire random rpg and sniper shots because it could get you a kill Survival Strategies 1. Land far away from the plane. 2. Avoid where people go. 3. Be the first one to loot. 4. You only need a few weapons; save room for Medkits, Bandages and Potions. 5. You can get more ammo by switching your weapon with one on the ground and then switching back. You don't have to rely on ammo on the ground. This is really useful as most guns on the ground will have 30 ammo in them, and that adds up. 6. Don't be greedy for loot unless it's worth it. 7. When you're low on bullets, don't attack people if they don't have the loot you want. 8. Only switch weapons using number keys or scroll wheel. 9. When being attacked go to the other side of the bullets and run around the shooter. (If you're being shot from the left move left to the source) you may get hit more than once but at least they'll have to aim again and you have time to shoot back. not be a good strategy when you are low on shield and health 10. If you see crates in the gas (except golden and ammo crates), shoot them and see if the loot inside is worth losing health for. 11. When running away from a better player, hide in houses. It buys time to quickly use a few bandages, and forces the attacker to change their strategy from long-range to short-range. Plus, some houses may have leftover loot that you can probably use. 12. A house with two doors is always better than a house with one. It grants an escape plan when things go sideways. 13. Wear a basic cosmetic (skin). Don't wear a high skill skin if you are trying to have a low profile but also don't do full default, people will go for you thinking you're an easy target. Kill Strategies 1. Pumps are wonderful because you can deal a lot of damage, but they require some skill to use effectively. be easier to use if you master the previous strat 2. Try to use a Pump Shotgun if you have one, while at close range. Switching between two quickly while shooting will increase firerate. This is also known as Double-Pumping. 3. At long range it is best to use a sniper rifle. 4. Try to dodge bullets when fighting, move back and forth and try to find cover, don't hold still or you'll get shot. And die. 5. In Duos or Squads, your friend can revive you. Don't run from players with nametags, they are on your team. 6. Don't extend your peaks, they allow enemies to shoot you, but be careful not to kill yourself with a RPG 7. Hiding inside of houses is often a bad idea, as RPGs are common weapons. (unless you plan to surprise the enemy) 8. Have guns for short, mid and long range battles. A good combination is a pump shotgun for close range, a SCAR for mid range, and a bolt action sniper for long range. 9. Try to stick to the edge of the circle so you don't get surprised from behind. 10. If possible, use a mouse. 11. Preferably use WASD. It makes it a lot easier when picking up loot, grabbing chests/crates, and makes it easier to shoot. 12. To rack up some easy kills, have a rocket launcher, or Rare or higher automatic, or a Flamethrower and go to a hut, and shoot people who look in. That racks up to easy kills. Just pay attention to the gas. 13. Always pick up a Bolt-Action Sniper if it's an Uncommon or higher. They pack quite a punch... 14. At the beginning of the game, if you find a good weapon, put it away and wait for someone to come. If they have a lower ranked weapon, wait for them to attack, and then pull out your weapon and attack back. It will most likely catch them off-guard and get you a kill.(Mainly only works at the beginning of game.) 15. Pumps might seem pretty good, but it slows your speed down. Only use pumps when in close range, and if the opponent moves out of the range, then switch to an AR or SMG. (It's better to use pumps when in a building or your opponent is in one.) 16. If you have a Bolt-Action Sniper, try to lure a opponent that doesn't see you by sniping the player. If he doesn't die and he is shooting you, try run away from the gunfire and at the same time, hide in the trees. Once the player come close enough, pull out a short-ranged weapon (SMG or Shotgun) and come close to him. Then you'll have the advantage to shoot him down with a close range weapon. 17. If you are out in the open with an RPG, use a sniper so you could see players without them seeing you. With that advantage, use the RPG and shoot them without getting noticed. (For maximum assurance that you will hit the player, find a big object close by, preferably a building or tree. 18. Order your weapons in a way that you remember. The last slots take longer to switch to. This will let you easily take out an enemy. It is better to keep healing items in your last slot, since you only want to use healing items when you are safe. 19. When playing with a Squad, make sure everyone has a fast- firing weapon. If 4 streams of bullets are constantly firing at an enemy, it is almost impossible to survive. 20. If the enemy is behind a door and you both have a shotgun, be the one to open the door. Rapidly press fire right after you open the door. This lets you get the first shot in. 21. In solo mode, use a Sniper to look for other players fighting. When one of them dies and the other starts healing, snipe the person and switch to a fast firing weapon to finish them off. This is especially effective if you jump near the beginning(not recommended) or if you are one of the last survivors. 22. In Duos or Squads, use the same strategy with your team as noted in strategy 22. 23. Pump shotguns can shoot through walls, so if someone is camping against a wall, put the barrel up against them and shoot. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Advanced Strategies (PC) # NEVER drop at the beginning, its where a lot of people die. A slower start increases your chance of survival and loot (there is no more loot at the start). Instead... # Choose a spot to land. Press "m" or Tab to view the map, you'll want to choose a building as they have loot. Drop right before the plane forms a 45 degree line, and make sure it is fairly out of the way from the chaotic beginning. If you are in a team, I strongly advise you mark a location on the map to coordinate before landing. # Pick up as much as you can get. There are different ammo types so preferably choose different guns for different ammo (otherwise if run out both guns are useless). During the first phase you'll want to be as safe as possible. Hybrid Potions are great to save, but drink the small and big potions immediately. (Note that small potions only work if you are below 50 in shield.) # It's a good idea to arrange you weapons. It provides for easier and faster switching and prevents unintended mishaps (switching to an RPG and blowing yourself up by accident when you wanted an SMG). Try sorting them by range, from far to short or the other way around. A tip for scrollers - this arrangement suits you best as you can simply scroll upwards or downwards from your Sniper to your AR if the enemy is close enough. # The Medium-Range gun is what you'll switch to for most fights. When fighting in medium range move around to confuse them. (SCAR is best, as it has a high damage output and range.) # The Shotgun is what you'll switch to while inside houses. It is a good for close up battles. Also great for killing knocked down players, go right next to them and shoot for great damage. Pump Shotguns offer a large, dense spray of bullets, Tactical Shotguns sacrifice density of bullets for range (as such, each bullet does more damage) and Assault Shotguns have a tight spread and far range, making it useful even outdoors. # It's best to carry only three weapons and two miscellaneous items (it can still be weapons). One Sniper, one AR and one SMG or Shotgun for the weapons, and a stack of Bandages and Hybrid Potions. Of course, it all varies - an RPG in place of the Sniper or a miscellaneous slot is good for dealing with the hectic race for the Airdrop; its heavy splash damage is nifty too. Grenades, any kind, can provide tactical advantages that win you games. You could even drop the AR and go for a Sniper/SMG/Grenade/Grenade/Healing set if you have confidence in your skills. # For the rest of the game, get your sniper and trail along the gas. Slowly move in and let most of the fighting happen for you. But if you see an enemy do not hesitate to attack, getting the jump on someone else usually means victory. Keep upgrading your guns until the final phase... # The endgame is littered with fully-stacked players, some carrying powerful Airdrop weapons. However, the gas circle can give advantages to many different weapon ranges depending on where it is. If it circles in on Blossom Burbs, Cozy Cabins, Lucky Lake or Tinker Town, SMGs have an advantage in the sense that they can skirt through houses and corners for easy killings. If it circles in on Faraway Farm, Space Base, Bomber Base or Infantry Island or Haunted Hollow, ARs can easily use their superior range and fire rate to clear obstacles and shoot enemies in the same clip. Anywhere else gives Snipers a clear lane of fire and no place to hide - what more do they need to absolutely destroy everyone? # Glitch through walls via (reverse) impulse grenades. Have one detonate close to you with the object you want to go through in between for reverse impulses, or have the object behind you for normal impulses. E.g.: |(wall) | (Impulse) (You) | ---> or (You) -----> (Reverse) or | | (Reverse) <-|--(Enemy) (You) | | Weapon Strategies # At mid range the best weapons are the AK,SCAR, VSS and the AR-15. # At close-range the best fast-firing weapons are the Vector, P90, and the MP5. # Snipers increase your vision, making it vital to a successful game. Always hold your sniper while moving outside, you'll see your opponents before they see you. I prefer the quieter ones, like the VSS and Crossbow. The Hunting Rifle, Bolt-Action, Semi-Auto and AWP have shots than can burst eardrums. # The RPG should only be used in certain situations. It may seem pointless, and sometimes it is. But when you get to a choke point you'll be happy you have it. If you have caught someone inside a house or they have trapped you inside, use this (if you are defending wait for them to open the door). # When following someone, use a Bolt-Action Sniper rifle to get the first shot off. This will let you easily take care of the enemy. # If you are careful and really good, using an RPG instead of a sniper is viable option because you can: ## Deal more damage. ## Group kill (kill multiple people). ## Intimidate watchers. If you saw someone shoot an RPG at someone else with deadly accuracy, you probably shouldn't go near them. # How to "Double Pump" You need to get 2 shotguns. Pump shotguns & Tactical shotguns work, although Assault shotguns are the best for this. # Make sure that both of the shotguns are fully loaded. # Shoot, switch weapon, switch, shoot, and repeat. This needs lots of practice. # Remember that reload is not instant, but you can now shoot two times faster than normal! Gameplay Challenges These are some challenges that you can attempt in-game. If you can think of one to add, feel free to put it here! # Leveling Up - When you start a game, don't pick up all the good weapons you find first. Instead, if you find a common, pick it up. Then, if you're able to find the same kind of weapon but uncommon, you can switch it out for the uncommon, as if upgrading your weapon's tier. You would then try to find a rare, and then epic, and so on. If you found another common, you could pick it up and try to find it's upgrades, too. (You can still pick up consumables and grenades too, but not stand-alone rarity stuff like the uniques Flamethrower, Shuriken, Crossbow and weapons that do not have a rarity of common Assault Shotgun, etc..) You can change certain aspects of this challenge, like being able to save a rare leveled gun for later in your inventory for when you found the uncommon level for the same gun, being able to switch out guns for each other (for example, if you had a rare AR-15 and found a rare SCAR, you wouldn't have to leave it there, you could switch the AR-15 for the SCAR, or being able to have one gun that didn't have to be upgraded to pick it up (so if you found a mythic or opened an Airdrop, you could put it in that one spot.) # Commoner - Only use common weapons. # Don't Kill - Do not kill. This is very possible, a strategy to winning a game without killing is to hide, stock up on bandages, med kits, and shield potions, trick your opponents to accidentally killing themselves, and be patient. You can do damage to your enemies, but you cannot kill them. # Grenadier - Only use grenades. This includes the basic grenade, the impulse and reverse impulse grenades, along with smoke grenades and cactus bombs.(you can get healing stuff too, just no weapons.) # No Crates - This challenge is just that. You are not allowed to open any containers at all and can only get stuff by finding the scattered weapons and ammo you find throughout the map. # Sticky Hands - You're allowed to pick up anything you find, but once you pick up something, you cannot drop it. This is quite a challenge and an annoyance if you find all the stuff you need and then you find a mythic weapon, which you can't pick up. # 100 Health Challenge - You get to use any weapon you like, but you're not allowed to use any consumables. (Picking up consumables is fine as long as you don't use it or let someone else use it.) # One Weapon Challenge - You can only use 1 weapon. The other slots may be filled in by consumables or empty slots. # One Weapon Type Challenge - A less stressful One Weapon Challenge; you can only pick up one type of weapon (Pistols, SMGs, RPGs, etc.). Consumables are fine too. # Revive Only - (This only works in Duos or Squads) You can't pick up weapons or grenades, only healing/potion items. You can only revive other players or heal yourself. # My Favorite Color - You can only use a certain level of power in this challenge. Before entering a game, choose the level you want to search for.(I recommend choosing a middle-ish level like rare or epic.) Then, go searching! Other than that, the gameplay is the same. # One chest Only- You can only open one Z-chest per game and nothing else, but, you can pick up consumables from players that you kill. This is is a really fun game mode to play if you are bored. # Solo VS Squad - Play Duos or Squads alone without autofill; this way you will have to fight against teams all by yourself, and still try to win. You can do anything else in this challenge. # Elimination Pick-up's - This challenge is especially hard because, you can only pick up loot from other players that you killed and no other loot on the ground, in chest, or even boxes. # THE NINJA - You can only pick up Shurikens and smoke grenades. The other slots can be filled with consumables. This is much cooler if you have a ninja skin and a melee skin as a sword. # Airdrop Challenge - Only obtain items from Airdrops. If you're lucky enough to get an abandoned one in the first place. # Specialist - Only use unique weapons (Minigun, Flamethrower, Crossbow, Shurikens, etc.). Consumables are allowed. # Home Turf - Land and stay in one area only. Even if it's in the gas (Pray it isn't.). All other gameplay is normal. # One Slot Challenge - Similar to the One Weapon Challenge, except you can literally use only one slot (though you can switch out anytime you like). This means relying on enemy loot for healing as you cannot carry your own. See also * How to play guide for playing ZombsRoyale.io * Tips & Tricks Category:Guides